Ritorno a casa
by gotenmalfoy
Summary: Atemu aveva seguito Yugi per tutta la sera come un ombra, osservandolo e scrutandolo silenziosamente, avvicinò il proprio volto al suo. Sfiorò le sue labbra contro quelle del ragazzo. La mano di Yugi arrivò potente sulla sua guancia. Atemu lo fissò stupito e sconvolto... Per quanto Atemu lo avesse cercato non era più riuscito a trovarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titolo:** Ritorno a casa

**Autore: **Goten

**Capitoli: ?**

**Paring:** Atemu Yugi (Blindshipping)

**Rating:** Verde

**Beta:** Schiumi

**Capitolo 1: Ritorno a Domino.**

Il taxi si era fermato davanti alla grande casa. Yugi sospirò facendosi mentalmente coraggio, doveva affrontarli. Non poteva più scappare.

Uscì dalla vettura tenendo saldamente in mano il suo borsone da viaggio, sembrava volesse usarlo come scudo. Vestito con un semplice paio di jeans neri, una maglietta bianca a mezze maniche e un paio di comode scarpe da ginnastica, cercò di calmare l'agitazione che ogni secondo di più lo stava divorando. Il sottile venticello muoveva a mala pena i suoi capelli dalla forma insolita: una stella.

Pagò la corsa e con il cuore in tumulto premette il pulsante del citofono; non dovette attendere molto.

- Chi è? - La voce metallica lo accolse con un leggero gracchiare.

- Sono Yugi.. -

Il cancello si aprì immediatamente e così fece qualche secondo dopo la grande porta di casa. - Yugi! - Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi corse verso di lui, abbracciandolo e stringendolo possessivamente.

- Jonouchi.. mi stai stringendo un po' troppo. - Cercò di protestare, venendo però altamente ignorato.

- Stupido, stupido Yugi! - Continuava a ripetere il giovane, non lasciando la sua presa. Era felice, schifosamente felice. Fu solo dopo qualche altra lamentela del ragazzo che Jonouchi decise di lasciare la presa. I suoi occhi ambrati incontrarono quelli violetti del suo migliore amico. - Non sparire mai più! Capito?! - Le sua mani erano ancorate saldamente alle sue spalle, quasi temesse di vederlo svanire di nuovo.

- Per ora rimango, Jono. - Il suo tono, per quanto gentile fosse stato, era risultato sicuro. Questo era quello che voleva. Non sarebbe mai tornato se non fosse stato per l'insistenza del suo migliore amico. E anche perché lo aveva scelto come testimone di nozze.

Non era riuscito a dirgli di no, eppure, sapeva che il suo ritorno avrebbe significato solo una cosa: rivederlo. Non era ancora pronto per affrontare il suo passato, nonostante fossero ormai passati ben cinque lunghissimi anni.

- Sì, sì, certo.. per ora... - Annuì il suo amico, ben lontano dall'accettare l'idea di perdere Yugi di nuovo.

Sulla soglia di casa, Seto Kaiba osservava con un pizzico di sollievo la scena. Si sentiva sollevato, finalmente Yugi era tornato, adesso tutto stava nelle mani di _quell'impiastro_, sperava solo che _l'idiota_ non commettesse un altro passo falso, dubitava fortemente che gli sarebbe stata concessa una seconda possibilità.

Jonouchi afferrò il borsone di Yugi e lo condusse all'interno della proprietà. - Abbiamo fatto preparare per te una stanza, avrai tutti i comfort del mondo! - Cominciò a spiegare entusiasta. - Anche Seto è felice di averti con noi! - Indicò il suo fidanzato, nonché futuro marito in piedi sulla soglia ad aspettarli.

Gli occhi di Yugi indugiarono per un attimo sulla figura alta e slanciata di Seto. - E' un piacere rivederti, Seto. - Ammise con sincerità.

- Yugi.. - Allungò una mano stringendo quella che il giovane gli stava porgendo - anche per me è un piacere rivederti. Spero che stavolta tu non sparisca nel nulla di nuovo. -

A quelle parole il viso candido del ragazzo si tinse di rosso e gli occhi si abbassarono. - Beh, come ho detto a Jonouchi, quando tutto sarà finito, ripartirò e tornerò a casa. -

Questo era un inconveniente che a Seto non piaceva per niente. Il suo matrimonio e quello di Jonouchi si sarebbe svolto solo fra una settimana e lui era sicuro che a _quell'imbecille_ sarebbe servito decisamente molto più tempo per sistemare tutto.

- Capisco... - Rispose criptico.

La voce di Yugi arrivò insicura. - _Lui_.. non è.. ? -

- No. - Jonouchi rispose sicuro. - Non abita qui. Ha un appartamento in un altro quartiere. Non sa che sei tornato. -

Yugi annuì con gli occhi bassi. Si sentiva forse deluso? Sollevato? Non lo sapeva, aveva ancora una grande confusione e rabbia dentro di sé, era un bene che _lui_ non fosse lì in quel momento.

- Ovviamente lo vedrai la sera prima delle nozze, quando faremo una cena tutti assieme per definire i dettagli e poi il giorno della cerimonia. -

Lo sapeva, ma sentirselo dire da Seto aveva reso quella idea reale. Doveva tenere duro e poi avrebbe preso l'aereo e sarebbe volato nuovamente a casa: al sicuro e lontano da _lui._

La porta si chiuse dietro di loro e Yugi cercò di scacciare dalla sua mente tutti i ricordi che quel posto gli faceva tornare a galla: ricordi che di un tempo in cui era stato felice con... ma solo ricordi. Il presente era ben diverso.

Seguì Jonouchi su per la scala, arrivando finalmente nella stanza preparata per lui: le pareti erano candide, una grande porta-finestra si apriva su un balconcino privato da dove poteva osservare il giardino sottostante. - Avete messo la piscina. - Constatò.

- Sì, è un piccolo lusso che ci siamo permessi. - Gli strizzò l'occhio Jonouchi, avvertendo la tensione di prima dissiparsi un po'.

Yugi si prese ancora qualche istante per ammirare la stanza: i mobili dal taglio semplice e pulito color legno la rendevano accogliente. Sì, gli piaceva molto.

- Qui puoi sistemare i tuoi vestiti. - Riprese a parlare Jono, aprendo un armadio. - I cassetti sono vuoti, puoi mettere quello che vuoi. - Indicò la grande cassettiera appoggiata al muro. - E qui, c'è un bagno tutto tuo. - Aprì la porta e accese la luce, rivelando un bagno dedicato alla stanza.

Yugi annuì soddisfatto.

- Se te la senti, possiamo cominciare ad andare a vedere per i nostri abiti, così alleggeriremo un po' i nostri prossimi impegni. Nei prossimi giorni dobbiamo andare a dare la conferma a parecchi negozi. Seto vuole che tutto sia perfetto. - Sospirò Jonouchi, ben sapendo quanto fosse pignolo il suo fidanzato.

Yugi non poté fare a meno di sorridere, era davvero felice per loro, la loro relazione, per quanto burrascosa fosse stata all'inizio, era risultata forte e duratura, non come la sua... scacciò di nuovo quel pensiero. Basta! Non ci doveva più pensare. - Sì, per me va bene, dammi il tempo di rinfrescarmi, mi cambio e poi usciamo. -

- Ottimo, intanto vado a dire a Seto di chiamare l'autista e far preparare la macchina. - Scappò fuori dalla stanza lasciandolo solo.

Sì, Yugi poteva ritenersi davvero fortunato di avere un amico sincero come lui.

Con decisione, aprì il suo borsone e sistemò i propri indumenti, afferrò il ricambio che aveva deciso di usare quel giorno, un bel bagno rilassante lo avrebbe aiutato a distendere i nervi e a dissipare la stanchezza del viaggio.

Mentre s'immergeva nella vasca, Jonouchi era corso al piano inferiore chiamando Seto ad alta voce, non vedeva l'ora di uscire nuovamente con il suo migliore amico, avevano così tante cose da dirsi... e rimase ghiacciato quando entrò nello studio del suo fidanzato. - Che ci fai qui? -

Gli occhi color cremisi di Atemu lo fissavano seri e spenti. - Ciao, sono qui per gli ultimi dettagli della cerimonia. -

Jonouchi cercò con lo sguardo Seto che impassibile fissava il cugino. - Come ti stavo dicendo, Atemu, per gli ultimi dettagli ci penserà Jonouchi. -

- Capisco.. - Mormorò piano.

Seto sapeva bene cosa era venuto a fare suo cugino, quello che ormai da anni era diventata una sua consuetudine: avere informazioni su Yugi. Non sapeva che in realtà il ragazzo era lì, in quella stessa casa e non aveva la minima intenzione di dirglielo. Gli aveva fatto troppo male, anche se ormai, aveva più che capito quanto Atemu avesse pagato caro il suo errore.

I suoi capelli erano mostruosamente simili a quelli dell'altro ragazzo, Seto ricordava ancora quando quei due si erano visti per la prima volta... non avrebbe mai creduto che suo cugino potesse cadere in preda al classico colpo di fulmine.

Erano alla festa di fine anno della Kaiba Corporation, Jonouchi aveva chiesto a Seto il permesso di invitare il suo amico per tenergli compagnia, perché aveva immaginato che nonostante la festa, Seto sarebbe rimasto impegnato per tutta la serata e così aveva acconsentito.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si erano aperte, lui e Atemu stavano discutendo, eppure, suo cugino si era zittito e i suoi occhi si erano concentrati sulla figura esile e timida di Yugi.

Seto non aveva potuto evitare di sghignazzare, quella reazione da parte di suo cugino proprio non se l'era aspettata.

Atemu aveva seguito Yugi per tutta la sera come un ombra, osservandolo e scrutandolo silenziosamente, mancavano ormai pochi secondi al cambio d'anno, deciso a fare qualcosa per attirare la sua attenzione, si era messo dietro al giovane completamente ignaro della sua presenza.

Dieci... gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla.

Nove... Yugi si era voltato vedendolo per la prima volta.

Otto... Atemu gli aveva sorriso facendolo arrossire.

Sette... Il sorriso imbarazzato che Yugi gli fece lo attirò ancora di più.

Sei... Avvicinò il proprio volto al suo.

Cinque... Sfiorò le sue labbra contro quelle del ragazzo.

Quattro... La mano di Yugi arrivò potente sulla sua guancia.

Tre... Atemu lo fissò stupito e sconvolto.

Due... Quegli occhi viola così imbarazzati e arrabbiati gli piacquero ancora di più.

Uno... Chi era quel piccolo angelo?

Buon Anno! Stelle filanti, coriandoli e festeggiamenti vari li spinsero lontani l'uno dall'altro.

Per quanto Atemu lo avesse cercato non era più riuscito a trovarlo, Seto lo aveva visto ogni giorno di più impazzire per capire come trovare quel ragazzo sconosciuto, era arrivato addirittura a supplicarlo di concedergli i video della sorveglianza per poterlo ritrovare!

Dopo quasi un mese, aveva deciso di porre fine alle sue pene, Atemu era diventato ossessionato dal misterioso ragazzo che nessuno conosceva, così lo aveva fatto chiamare un giorno nel suo ufficio e lo aveva fatto accomodare. - Rimani seduto lì. - Gli aveva intimato, uscendo e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Era sinceramente stupito da quello che stava per fare, ma dopo aver sentito Jonouchi continuare a parlargli di quanto il suo amico Yugi fosse sempre sopra le nuvole dopo un incontro avuto alla festa della Kaiba Corporation, non se l'era più sentita di lasciare andare le cose a vuoto e aveva deciso che per il bene dei suoi nervi, quei due dovevano assolutamente incontrarsi.

Nella sala d'aspetto privata, seduto sulla poltroncina in pelle, Yugi stava aspettando l'arrivo di Seto, era rimasto stupito di aver ricevuto una convocazione nel suo ufficio, ma Jonouchi era stato categorico e lo aveva obbligato ad andare.

- Yugi. - Lo chiamò, attirando la sua attenzione.

La testa con i capelli a punta scattò ad osservarlo. - Seto. - Rispose cordiale.

- Devo farti attendere ancora un attimo, accomodati nel mio ufficio. - Gli indicò la strada osservandolo aprire la porta ed entrare.

Quando Yugi fu dentro notò le ampie vetrate che dominavano tutta la città, solo in un secondo momento si accorse della poltroncina in pelle che piano piano stava ruotando verso di lui, i suoi occhi si spalancarono stupiti, così come quelli di Atemu.

Il cugino di Seto ci mise poco a capire e a collegare i pezzi del puzzle: doveva ringraziare suo cugino una volta tanto.

Si alzò con grazia e raggiunse il ragazzo che non aveva ancora accennato a nessun movimento.

- Ciao. - Lo salutò con la sua voce profonda, rendendola forse un po' sexy.

Gli occhi viola si aprirono ancora di più. Oh cavolo, quello era il maniaco della festa!

Atemu si avvicinò ancora di qualche passo. - Penso che non ci siamo presentati. - Gli porse la mano. - Sono Atemu, cugino di Seto. -

Yugi osservò la mano indeciso se stringerla o fuggire. Avrebbe comunque potuto chiedere aiuto alla segretaria fuori dalla porta se ne avesse avuto bisogno, quindi decise di stringerli la mano. - Yugi Muto. -

La mano più scura strinse sicura quella pallida. Adesso finalmente sapeva il suo nome, Atemu non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare. - Mi dovrei scusare per il mio comportamento di quella sera. - Cominciò sicuro. - Ma se devo essere sincero, rifarei tutto di nuovo. - Lo tirò verso di sé circondandolo con le sue braccia. - Hai idea di come sia impazzito per trovarti? -

Yugi lo guardava sconvolto, le braccia di Atemu lo stringevano in maniera salda, non poteva muoversi. - Lasciami. - Mormorò con un tono di panico nella voce.

- No, almeno finché non mi darai un appuntamento. - Gli occhi di Atemu lo fissavano seri e decisi.

- Cosa? - Un appuntamento? Scherzava?

Il volto serio di Atemu si avvicinò paurosamente. - Un appuntamento. Voglio uscire con te. -

La sua voce e il suo calore gli fecero venire la pelle d'oca, ipnotizzato anche dal suo profumo annuì quasi inconsciamente.

Da quel momento, tutto era cominciato e poi... tutto era finito.

Seto si riscosse dai suoi ricordi quando sentì la voce di Atemu. - Hai notizie di Yugi? -

Avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli la verità, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti dell'altro ragazzo. Non rispose e questo per Atemu fu sufficiente.

Anche Jonouchi si sentiva male per lui, ma dopo tutto quello che era successo Atemu non poteva seriamente pensare di affrontare il suo migliore amico... o forse si sbagliava?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2: L'abito del testimone**

Il bagno era stato un vero toccasana, anche se la stanchezza e il jet-lag cominciavano a farsi sentire, non vedeva comunque l'ora di uscire con Jonouchi e di rivedere quei posti che per così tanti anni aveva solo ricordato.

Scelse un paio di comodi pantaloni corti fino al ginocchio color sabbia e una maglietta bianca anonima. Era estate e in Giappone faceva veramente caldissimo.

Osservò il suo borsone, il bagaglio lo avrebbe disfatto più tardi. Infilò un paio di scarpe da ginnastica di tela e uscì.

Incrociò per le scale il maggiordomo di Seto. - Il signor Katsuya l'attende in salotto. -

Yugi sbatté le palpebre più volte. - Grazie. - Mormorò raggiungendo la stanza indicata. Non si sarebbe mai abituato ad essere servito, come faceva Jono a non sentirsi in imbarazzo? Probabilmente questione di abitudine. Sorrise fra sé e sé riflettendo che Seto doveva viziarlo parecchio.

Entrò nel lussuoso salotto, trovando Seto e Jonouchi in piedi a parlare fitto fitto fra loro, erano talmente impegnati che non si erano accorti della sua presenza. Dovette schiarirsi la voce per farsi notare.

- Yugi! - Esclamò il suo migliore amico avvicinandosi a passo veloce e afferrandolo per un polso. - Forza andiamo! - Lo trascinò via letteralmente, mentre Seto osservava con occhio preoccupato la porta chiusa del suo studio. Sospirò di sollievo quando udì il rombo del motore del suo fidanzato accendersi e allontanarsi.

Pochi secondi dopo la porta dello studio si aprì. - Scusami, ma era una telefonata importante, grazie per avermi fatto usare il tuo studio personale. - Lo raggiunse Atemu, notando l'assenza del biondo. - Jonouchi? -

Seto si avvicinò al mobile bar servendosi da bere, ne aveva bisogno, i suoi nervi non avrebbero retto la tensione di quei giorni, ne era certo. - E' andato dal fiorista e poi a provare l'abito per le nozze. -

- Capisco. - Atemu accettò il bicchiere che suo cugino gli stava servendo. - Non mi avete ancora detto chi sarà il testimone di Jonouchi... - Aveva sperato che fosse Yugi, ma dopo ormai cinque anni di latitanza in cui nessuno di loro era riuscito a trovarlo, non aveva più la certezza che potesse essere lui.

- Davvero? Beh, comunque era con lui adesso; intendo il testimone. E' arrivato da poco, è un vecchio amico di Jono. - Sorseggiò il liquore ambrato. Non voleva mentire al cugino, ma quella mezza verità per il momento poteva bastare. - Atemu, non credi che sia ora di andare avanti? -

Gli occhi color rubino lo fissarono seri. Sapeva bene dove voleva andare a parare, ma era una cosa che lui si rifiutava di fare. Non poteva andare avanti, non senza Yugi! Lo sapeva, ogni fibra del suo corpo lo sapeva bene, non si sarebbe mai dato pace finché non lo avesse ritrovato. - No. - Rispose semplicemente. - Non intendo rinunciare, Seto. -

- Sono passati cinque anni, cosa ti fa credere che lui non ti abbia dimenticato? -

Era un discorso che faceva male, ma sapevano che un giorno avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo.

- Non posso saperlo, ma IO non l'ho dimenticato. Lui è il mio Aibou. Tu come ti sentiresti se perdessi Jonouchi? - Era serio.

Il sospiro di Seto e il suo sguardo di ghiaccio gli fecero capire di aver compreso. - Farei probabilmente la stessa cosa... però, Atemu nel caso dovessi un giorno incontrarlo, cosa farai se lui non vorrà ascoltare le tue parole? Se non volesse perdonarti? -

Le sue dita scure si strinsero attorno al bicchiere di cristallo. - Non lo so. - Sospirò cercando di calmare la sua paura, Seto si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. - Lo amo, non ho mai smesso di amarlo. -

E questo a Seto bastò. - Allora non cedere Atemu, qualunque cosa succeda. - La presa sulla sua spalla divenne un punto di forza, avrebbe sostenuto suo cugino, in fondo, aveva visto che nonostante le sue paure, anche Yugi provava ancora qualcosa per lui.

Il cellulare squillò in quel momento e Seto lasciò che un lieve sorriso gli increspasse le labbra quando vide chi lo stava contattando, premette il pulsante verde. - Avete fatto? … Bene, mando qualcuno a prenderli più tardi. - E chiuse la chiamata. Osservò suo cugino pensieroso. - Atemu, devo chiederti un favore. - Gli occhi rubino lo fissarono seri. - Andresti più tardi a ritirare gli abiti di Jono e del testimone? Volevano ritirarli loro, ma adesso sono dal fiorista. -

- Certo, nessun problema. - Prese il bigliettino da visita del negozio e lo mise in tasca.

- Per stasera hai qualche impegno? -

Nuovamente Atemu lo fissò, non era da Seto domandargli qualcosa sulla sua vita privata... - Sì, ho una cena d'affari. -

- Capisco, ricordati di tenerti libero per la cena di prova. - Gli batté la mano sulla spalla.

Afferrò la sua giacca dalla poltroncina. - Tranquillo, non mancherò. Passo a vedere se sono pronti gli abiti. - Salutò con un semplice gesto e si allontanò dalla villa.

In macchina osservò l'orologio, c'era un po' di traffico, ma avrebbe dovuto arrivare comunque in tempo. Sospirò riflettendo, la telefonata che aveva ricevuto a casa di Seto non aveva portato buone notizie: aveva pagato un investigatore privato per cercare di rintracciare Yugi, ma a quanto pareva nemmeno lui era riuscito a trovarlo. Come poteva fare? Dove poteva essere?

Gli occhi ametista sconvolti gli tornarono in mente come un macigno sullo stomaco. Dio mio come aveva potuto essere così stupido?! Come?! Strinse in modo quasi convulso il volante dell'auto nera sportiva.

Se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro nel tempo, si sarebbe preso a calci da solo... come aveva potuto fargli una cosa simile?!

Il semaforo divenne verde, si concentrò nuovamente sulla guida, ne aveva avuti abbastanza di incidenti, l'ultima cosa che voleva era avere un braccio rotto o un'altra volta un trauma cranico. Ricordava bene cosa era successo, tutto per colpa di _quella... _no era stata solo colpa sua e della sua stupidità.

Arrivò pochi minuti dopo al negozio, entrò e attese una commessa che non tardò ad arrivare.

- Buon giorno, cosa posso fare per lei? -

- Devo ritirare due abiti, per il matrimonio Katsuya/Kaiba. -

La donna annuì e si diresse verso il bancone, Atemu l'osservò distratto, l'altra commessa più giovane non faceva altro che fissarlo, odiava quando le donne facevano così, non le sopportava.

La commessa si avvicinò con le due custodie. - Ecco a lei, l'abito del signor Katsuya e quello del testimone: il signor Muto. -

Ad Atemu si gelò il sangue. Cosa aveva detto? Afferrò la custodia e lesse il nome: Yugi Muto.

Le parole di Seto gli tornarono in mente: _"Beh, comunque era con lui adesso; intendo il testimone. E' arrivato da poco, è un vecchio amico di Jono" _

Era per questo che lo aveva fatto andare a prendere gli abiti! Era per scoprire che Yugi era finalmente tornato! Spalancò gli occhi sentendo la felicità pronta ad avvolgerlo, ma poi un pensiero lo rigettò nello sconforto. Perché non gli avevano detto che era arrivato? Che fosse stato Yugi a chiedergli di non dire nulla?

- E' tutto a posto? - Domandò la commessa, vedendolo così pensieroso.

Si riscosse trovando solo la forza di annuire. Afferrò saldamente le custodie e uscì per rifugiarsi in macchina.

Yugi era lì. Era tornato. La sua mente non riusciva a pensare ad altro, maledì il fatto che avesse una cena d'affari, forse però poteva annullarla. E nuovamente le parole di Seto gli tornarono in mente. Sorrise per un istante, ecco perché si era interessato ai suoi programmi serali... stava cercando di avvisarlo senza infrangere la promessa probabilmente fatta a Yugi o Jonouchi! Sospirò, doveva davvero rivalutare suo cugino.

Adesso però aveva bisogno di avere la mente lucida, non aveva altre possibilità per rimediare al suo stupidissimo errore.

Prese un bel respiro profondo e si concentrò. In macchina aveva gli abiti, quindi aveva una scusa perfetta per recarsi da loro... la cena d'affari era meglio farla, se fosse andato alla Villa, sicuramente non avrebbe ragionato nel vedere Yugi e avrebbe rovinato tutto. No, meglio aspettare.

Batté nervoso una mano sul volante. Che rabbia sapere di averlo così vicino e non poter correre da lui!

Il sole aveva cominciato la sua discesa, il cielo si stava tingendo di arancio e Yugi assieme a Jonouchi avevano finalmente finito anche le commissioni del fiorista, adesso il matrimonio sarebbe stato perfetto.

Sulla strada verso casa, Yugi non poté fare a meno di pensare a quante cose avesse rinunciato scappando da lì, ma i suoi pensieri vagarono anche su quanto aveva trovato in Inghilterra, più precisamente a Londra. Lì adesso aveva una famiglia, qualcuno che lo aspettava e che contava su di lui. Il suo cuore si scaldò a quel pensiero, inconsciamente sorrise.

- Sei di buon umore. - Constatò Jono, varcando con l'auto i grandi cancelli che delimitavano la proprietà della Villa.

- Ho pensato a qualcosa di bello. - Rispose criptico, lasciando cadere il discorso. Non era ancora pronto per rivelare agli altri alcuni aspetti della sua vita... forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. Ma l'importante era che mancavano solo sei giorni e poi sarebbe tornato a casa da lui: il suo amore.

La cena fu deliziosa, Seto aveva ordinato ai cuochi di preparare i suoi piatti preferiti, adesso che finalmente li poteva di nuovo assaggiare, scoprì che gli erano mancati tantissimo.

- Allora, Yugi, mettiamo le carte in tavola. - Annunciò Kaiba, attirando l'attenzione anche di Jonouchi. - Sono riuscito a trovarti a Londra perché alla fine tuo nonno ha ceduto e ha confessato. - Gli occhi di Yugi si assottigliarono, era un campo minato quello dove Seto stava andando a parare e lui si sentiva sulle spine.

- Cosa vuoi sapere, esattamente. - La sua voce suonava sospettosa, che sapessero di... no! Non era possibile!

- Qual'è il motivo per cui vuoi ritornare a Londra? - Posò il bicchiere di vino e attese la risposta del ragazzo.

- Ho un lavoro. -

- Puoi averlo anche qui. -

- Mi piace Londra. -

- Scommetto che Domino ti è mancata molto. -

Yugi si sentiva messo alle strette e ciò che più lo preoccupava, era quanta verità sarebbero riusciti a fargli confessare. - Ho una vita là. - Sospirò. - Qualcuno di importante che mi aspetta. - Ammise.

Gli occhi di Jono lo fissarono stupiti e scioccati. - Cosa intendi dire? -

Lo sguardo color ametista si abbassò, non voleva rivelare loro tutto, ma qualcosa doveva pur dire, decise di dire una mezza verità. - C'è una persona importante che mi aspetta, che conta su di me e che io amo con tutto me stesso. -

Gli occhi freddi di Seto lo fissarono attenti. - Deve essere molto importante questa persona, dato che stai cercando di tenerla nascosta a tutti noi... cosa temi, Yugi? - E rimase stupito nel vedere quegli occhi prima così timorosi adesso così forti e fieri.

- Proteggerò quella persona con tutto me stesso. _Lui_ ha bisogno di me, come io di _lui_. Nessuno si potrà intromettere! - Sembravano gli occhi di un leone pronto ad attaccare. Yugi nascondeva così tanta forza?

Seto pensò per un attimo ad Atemu, aveva un rivale e forse suo cugino non né sarebbe uscito vittorioso, dopo aver visto la reazione di Yugi, dubitava fortemente che avesse ancora qualche speranza di far parte della sua vita.

- Capisco. Allora avete finito gli ultimi preparativi per le nozze? - Il cambio di argomento e la resa di Seto su quell'argomento, fecero rilassare Yugi. Kaiba non era uno sprovveduto e aveva fiutato probabilmente qualcosa, appena finite le nozze, Yugi decise che sarebbe volato a Londra per riprendere la sua vita dove l'aveva lasciata. Era decisamente la scelta migliore.

- Tutto fatto. - Esclamò Jono, elencando fin nei più piccoli dettagli tutto quello che avevano predisposto.

Anche Yugi prese parte al discorso, realizzando per la prima volta che i suoi due amici stavano per sposarsi e che avrebbero creato una famiglia. Un piccolo dolore lo colse al cuore... anche lui avrebbe tanto voluto farlo, ma i suoi sogni erano stati infranti, proprio dalla persona che aveva amato con tutto sé stesso.

Non era giusto pensarci ancora, aveva proseguito con la sua vita ed era certo che anche Atemu ormai aveva fatto lo stesso.

Quella notte, dopo essersi congedato e chiuso nella sua stanza, aveva finalmente sistemato le cose che si era portato per quei giorni. Osservò l'orologio, avrebbe tanto voluto chiamare a casa, ma adesso se lì in Giappone erano quasi le tre di mattina, voleva dire che in Inghilterra erano circa le sei di sera e sicuramente adesso non c'era nessuno. Sospirò. Aveva lasciato il numero della casa di Seto e anche il suo cellulare, era certo che avrebbe chiamato il giorno dopo. Sorrise, chissà cosa stava facendo?

Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo scuro. Cosa avrebbe fatto quando avrebbe rivisto Atemu? Aveva davvero la forza di affrontarlo? Si portò una mano al petto, ancora soffriva per quello che era successo. Era certo che quella ferita non si sarebbe mai rimarginata.

Ricordava ancora quando quella mattina era andato come sempre a casa del suo fidanzato a svegliarlo, le brioches calde in un sacchetto che tanto adoravano mangiare assieme.

Quando aveva acceso la luce della camera da letto lo aveva trovato addormentato fra le braccia di Anzu: entrambi coperti solo da un lenzuolo, i loro vestiti sparsi per la stanza.

Il sacchetto era caduto per terra... la sua mente rifiutava di credere a quello che i suoi occhi gli stavano mostrando.

Era stato orribile.

Poi, a causa della luce, Atemu aveva aperto gli occhi vedendo come prima cosa Anzu e poi Yugi piangere silenziosamente in piedi vicino alla porta della camera, ed era stato in quel momento che aveva realizzato cosa aveva fatto. - No.. - Aveva sussurrato allungano una mano verso di lui, probabilmente cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri, ma Yugi non era rimasto lì a sentire le bugie che sicuramente gli avrebbe rifilato. No. Si era voltato ed a passo veloce era uscito dalla casa.

Non una porta sbattuta, non un urlo, semplicemente in silenzio se ne era andato.

Cosa c'era da dire? Atemu lo aveva tradito.

Con quel briciolo di lucidità aveva chiamato Jonouchi e lo aveva supplicato di venirlo a prendere. Il suo amico, in meno di una manciata di minuti, era arrivato, trovandolo sotto shock, con gli occhi rossi e traboccanti di lacrime. Lo aveva caricato in macchina ed era partito senza prestare ascolto alle urla di Atemu che in quel momento era sceso con solo un paio di pantaloni addosso.

A niente erano valse le chiamate, le visite a sorpresa del cugino di Seto. Yugi era diventato per lui irraggiungibile.

Kaiba aveva dato ordine di non far entrare Atemu per nessuna ragione al mondo, e così Yugi aveva passato i primi giorni in una stanza al buio, solo con sé stesso, finché alla fine aveva ceduto e armato solo di poche cose se ne era andato nel cuore della notte, sparendo dal Giappone, rifugiandosi in Inghilterra.

Lì nove mesi dopo aveva trovato _lui_, il suo amore, la sua ragione di felicità: il suo Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3: Una chiamata da Yami**

Erano ormai le dieci di mattina, Atemu era arrivato alla Villa di Seto alle sette. Si era rifiutato di andarsene e di consegnare gli abiti al maggiordomo. No, lui non si sarebbe mosso da lì, finché non avrebbe rivisto Yugi.

E adesso si trovava seduto sulla comoda sedia vicino alla scalinata e attendeva... ricordava quanto fosse dormiglione, ma non credeva che questo vizio gli fosse rimasto.

Non poté evitare ad un piccolo sorriso di sorgere spontaneo. Quante cose aveva perso di lui? C'erano altre abitudini che erano rimaste come se le ricordava? Sperava ardentemente di sì.

Seto gli era passato davanti con la sua valigetta, pronto per andare in ufficio, non aveva detto praticamente niente, solo un piccolo - in bocca al lupo, ne avrai bisogno - ed era sparito.

Jonouchi non si era visto, probabilmente era ancora a dormire.

I suoi occhi cremisi continuavano ad osservare la grande scalinata, quanto in realtà avrebbe voluto correre su, spalancare la porta e mettersi in ginocchio davanti a Yugi, avrebbe strisciato anche nel fango pur di riaverlo con sé.

Chiuse gli occhi sospirando per un attimo, si sentiva talmente insicuro da risultare probabilmente molto ridicolo, ma non gli importava, in quel momento l'unica cosa importante era.. aprì gli occhi rimanendo di sasso... era lì davanti a lui.

- Yugi - Sospirò spalancando gli occhi, osservandolo con stupore. Il cuore gli stava battendo forte, sentiva il sangue scorrere forte e veloce nelle sue vene. Poteva quasi sentirsi soffocare.

Gli occhi ametista lo fissavano seri senza lasciare trasparire nulla, eccolo lì, l'uomo che gli aveva spezzato il cuore tradendolo. Lui che aveva creduto fosse la sua anima gemella, adesso era lì a fissarlo con stupore. Era bastato vederlo seduto su quella poltroncina per sentire tutto il suo sentimento verso di lui cercare di travolgerlo, ma non avrebbe ceduto, no. Non voleva essere preso in giro di nuovo, non dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare.

- Atemu. - Lo salutò freddo.

Il cugino di Seto si alzò dalla sua posizione rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui, oh Ra quanto gli era mancato! Era bellissimo, i suoi occhi così splendidi, la sua pelle color porcellana, la sua voce... i brividi che aveva provato nel sentire finalmente il suo nome pronunciato nuovamente da quelle labbra.

Yugi stava stringendo forse con un po' troppa forza il suo libro e il suo asciugamano, quando si era svegliato, non aveva pensato minimamente di poter incontrare Atemu, era rimasto così concentrato sul suo obbiettivo: la piscina, che quando lo aveva visto seduto gli era sembrato uno scherzo della sua mente, e adesso sentiva le sue difese vacillare.

Doveva ritrovare sé stesso e andare avanti, probabilmente Atemu si era rifatto una vita e non sentiva più niente per lui, magari lo considerava solo uno spiacevole ricordo e nient'altro.

Si aggrappò a quel pensiero e lo fissò con una sicurezza che in realtà non aveva. - Se cerchi Jonouchi è ancora in camera sua. - Lo informò facendo i primi passi verso il giardino con la piscina.

- Aspetta! - Lo chiamò Atemu con urgenza.

Si fermò a guardarlo impassibile. Cosa voleva ancora? - Se ti servono informazioni per le nozze, devi chiedere a Jono. -

- No. - Lo fermò l'altro. - Yugi io volevo parlarti... per favore. - Si sentiva agitato, gli sembrava di aver davanti a sé un muro di ghiaccio che gli impediva di raggiungerlo.

Yugi si voltò completamente verso di lui socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi. - I preparativi per le nozze da quello che ho visto sono a buon punto, ieri siamo andati per gli abiti e dal fiorista.. -

Atemu scosse la testa. - No. Non voglio parlare delle nozze, voglio parlare di.. noi. -

Un sorrisino freddo si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo. - Noi? Atemu, non c'è nessun noi. - Quanto gli stava facendo male quella conversazione?! Tanto, eppure sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto ciò.

- Yugi io.. -

- Non voglio sentire altro. Mi sono lasciato il passato alle spalle e te con lui. Ho sofferto abbastanza, non credi?! Adesso ho una nuova vita e qualcuno con cui condividerla. Appena finite le nozze, tornerò a casa e tutto questo sarà stato solo un altro pezzo da aggiungere al mio passato. -

Si voltò uscendo in giardino lasciando Atemu completamente sconvolto.

Non poteva essere! Non era Yugi quello che aveva avuto di fronte, non poteva essere lui! Dove era finita la sua gentilezza, la sua timidezza? Sapeva che quello che gli aveva fatto era imperdonabile, ma fino alla fine aveva sinceramente sperato di poterlo riconquistare.

Aveva qualcuno che lo aspettava a casa? La sua mente si rifiutava di credergli, sapeva che Yugi era una persona speciale e solo un pazzo non si sarebbe accorto di quanto fosse unico!

Si sentiva svuotato, non aveva più nulla... l'unica persona che desiderava non poteva averla, l'osservò attraverso il vetro della porta finestra. Sdraiato sulla sdraio bianca, intento a leggere un libro all'ombra di un albero: - Yugi - Sospirò nuovamente, assaporando il suo nome.

Cosa poteva fare? La sua mente era completamente vuota, era una sensazione che aveva già provato una volta, quando gli avevano detto che il suo tesoro più prezioso era scappato e che nessuno sapeva dove fosse. Perso, lo aveva perso per sempre...

- Atemu. - La voce di Jonouchi gli arrivò alle spalle. - Che stai fac.. oh... vi siete incontrati? -

Non disse nulla, annuì solamente.

- Capisco. - Sospirò il futuro sposo. Per quanto fosse arrabbiato con il cugino del suo fidanzato, provava anche una grande pena per lui. Lo aveva visto in questi cinque lunghi anni deperire piano piano, lasciarsi andare sempre di più. Ma dopo le parole di Yugi della sera prima, come poteva spezzare la parvenza di felicità che sembrava aver trovato a Londra con un altro? - Te l'ha detto, vero? -

- Mi ha detto che ha qualcuno a casa che lo aspetta. - Il silenzio prevalse fra i due. - Lo amo ancora, non ho mai smesso. - Confessò, sentendo il proprio cuore stringersi dolorosamente.

La mano di Jono si posò sulla sua spalla. - Forse dovresti semplicemente lasciarlo andare. -

Lasciarlo andare? Come poteva farlo? Lui era la sua perfetta metà! La sua anima gemella! Il suo unico amore e rimpianto. - Non so se ci riuscirò.. -

- Noi saremo con te, Atemu. - La presa di Jono si fece più salda. - Forza, vieni con me. - E lo spinse fuori in giardino verso Yugi.

Gli occhi ametista li fissarono seri. - 'Giorno Jono. -

- Hey Yug! Vi siete già parlati, vero? - Indicò Atemu, facendolo sedere sulla sdraio poco distante da quella del suo migliore amico. - Bene, adesso che siamo qui approfittiamone per parlare delle mie nozze. -

Un argomento neutro era quello che ci voleva per stemperare la tensione, di questo Jonouchi ne era sicuro.

Yugi chiuse il suo libro, appoggiandolo accanto a sé, sedendosi, mentre Jono trascinava un'altra sdraio avvicinandosi ai due. Erano un perfetto triangolo.

- Bene, allora cominciamo. Ieri io e Yugi siamo andati dal fiorista e a prendere le misure per i nostri abiti. -

Atemu afferrò il proprio smartphone e cominciò a stilare una lista di ciò che Jonouchi diceva. Spuntò la voce "Fiori" e la voce "Abito sposo e testimone." - Gli abiti sono già pronti, li ho portati io stamattina. -

Gli occhi castani del futuro sposo lo osservarono attenti, come faceva Atemu ad avere i loro abiti? Doveva fare una piccola chiacchierata con Seto, appena fosse rientrato. - Bene, ora bisogna andare a prendere le bomboniere e andare anche dal pasticcere per la torta e il buffet di dolci. -

Yugi, per quanto non volesse farlo, osservava attento ogni mossa di Atemu. Era sempre stato così elegante nei suoi movimenti e così sicuro da attirare l'attenzione di chiunque.

- Dopo dobbiamo anche andare a vedere per il rinfresco e alla fine fare la cena di prova. - Finì Jonouchi.

Atemu osservò l'elenco sul suo smartphone, aveva ancora parecchia roba da fare per il matrimonio e mancavano solo cinque giorni. - C'è ancora molto da sistemare, dobbiamo dividerci i compiti. - Annunciò pratico.

Yugi si alzò e si sedette accanto ad Atemu, sorprendendolo, ma se dovevano cooperare per la buona riuscita delle nozze, dovevano mettere da parte i loro sentimenti e aiutare Jono come potevano. Almeno così la pensava Yugi.

Fissò attento l'elenco sul display:

V Fiori

V Abiti Testimoni e Sposi

- Bomboniere

- Pasticcere

- Rinfresco

- Cena di prova

- Hai dimenticato le fedi. - Constatò Yugi, afferrando il telefono, sfiorando le dita di Atemu.

Era bastato quel semplice contatto per far venire voglia ad Atemu di mandare tutto al diavolo, afferrare Yugi lì in quel momento per rapirlo e portarlo via con sé, ma non poteva farlo. Cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo e osservò l'altro aggiungere la voce "Fedi" all'elenco.

- Fatto. - Esclamò Yugi salvando il tutto.

Lo schermo dello smartphone gli restituì lo sfondo in cui c'erano ritratti lui e Atemu mentre mangiavano assieme un gelato. Ricordava ancora quando era stata scattata quella foto, ma non credeva che l'avesse conservata... non dopotutto quello che era successo.

Gli rese il cellulare senza commentare, i suoi occhi osservarono fissi Jonouchi, non voleva lasciarsi trasportare da quei sentimenti che ormai dovevano essere morti e sepolti nel suo cuore.

- Bene, allora come possiamo organizzarci? - La voce di Jono riscosse entrambi dai loro pensieri.

Yugi trovò saggio alzarsi e riprendere possesso della sua sdraio, mettere un po' di distanza fra lui ed Atem era decisamente una buona cosa. - Possiamo andare a vedere le bomboniere oggi. - Propose, sottintendendo che sarebbero andati solo loro due. - E Atemu – oh Kami, quanto gli era costato dire quel nome! - può passare in oreficeria per le fedi. -

La testa bionda di Jono annuì soddisfatta. - Sì, così stasera possiamo passare dal pasticcere e vedere la torta e il buffet di dolci. -

Anche Atem dovette ammettere che in questo modo avrebbero risparmiato un sacco di tempo, ma se doveva essere sincero con sé stesso, aveva sperato di poter andare con Yugi, almeno in una delle loro commissioni. Voleva parlargli, voleva almeno tentare di capire se davvero non aveva più speranze, perché in caso di risposta negativa, il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato irrimediabilmente.

Tentò comunque di prestare attenzione alle parole del futuro sposo, si fece dire il nome del gioielliere e dove trovarlo, si appuntò anche dove sarebbe stato il pasticcere e il negozio di bomboniere. I suoi occhi cremisi continuavano ad osservare la figura di Yugi, sembrava così tranquillo, eppure vedeva quei piccoli segnali di nervosismo provenire da lui.

Aveva imparato a conoscerli così bene e sapere di essere lui il motivo del suo nervosismo lo rendeva poco felice. Come poteva fare per farsi ascoltare? Come poteva fare a riconquistare il suo cuore?

Su ordine di Jonouchi, il pranzo venne servito lì in giardino.

- Allora, Yugi – cominciò Jono, mentre addentava una abbondante porzione di spaghetti con verdure saltate – cosa fai per vivere? -

Gli occhi ametista lo fissarono fra l'arrabbiato e il sospettoso. Era chiaro che non voleva affrontare l'argomento, ma sembrava che avesse deciso almeno in quel momento di abbassare le sue difese. Dopotutto, rifletté se lo avevano scovato a Londra, potevano benissimo scoprire cosa faceva per mantenersi.

Le sue bacchette afferrarono una po' di spaghetti. - Faccio il barman, preparo cocktail ai clienti. - E si mise in bocca la sua porzione.

Atemu ascoltava assimilando ogni più piccola notizia.

Gli occhi di Jono invece lo guardavano attenti. - Quindi sai preparare i cocktail? - Era stupito.

La testa di Yugi annuì mentre inghiottiva il tutto. - Sì, sono anche abbastanza bravo. -

Atemu sapeva che non si sarebbe mai vantato davanti a loro, ma conoscendo la sua tenacia, doveva essere molto bravo.

- E lo stipendio di barman ti permette di vivere a Londra senza problemi? Che io sappia i baristi non sono proprio strapagati. - Commentò ad alta voce, il futuro sposo.

- Sì, è vero, ma il mio stipendio è decisamente sopra la media. - Bevve il sughetto degli spaghetti. Gli erano mancati i sapori del suo paese, era una delizia per il suo palato assaporarli di nuovo!

Non si era reso conto che dalle sue parole, gli occhi di entrambi gli altri due uomini lo stavano fissando con sincera e aperta curiosità. Che diavolo di barman era Yugi? Dove lavorava per potersi permettere uno stipendio più alto del normale? Atemu stava facendo fatica a contenere la sua curiosità, ma sapeva bene che se avesse aperto bocca, Yugi si sarebbe chiuso di nuovo e non avrebbero saputo più niente. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era sperare che Jonouchi giocasse bene le sue carte e facesse le domande giuste.

- Amico mio, adesso che hai sparato questa cosa, non puoi non dirmi dove diamine lavori! - Scherzò, e Atemu gli avrebbe volentieri dato una pacca sulle spalle in segno di approvazione!

Yugi posò la sua ciotola con le bacchette e li fissò attento. Erano davvero così curiosi sulla sua vita? Per un attimo si sentì in colpa per averli tenuti allo scuro di tutto. Forse poteva permettersi di dirgli un altro piccolo pezzo di verità. Abbassò gli occhi e rifletté sulle parole da usare. Sapeva che sarebbe stato un bel colpo, almeno per uno di loro... scacciò quel pensiero. Non doveva rendere conto a nessuno di quello che faceva, men che meno ad Atemu!

Sollevò di nuovo gli occhi, deciso. - Lavoro in una discoteca la notte. Ecco perché mi pagano di più. -

Già poteva vedere i filmini mentali che quei due si stavano facendo, sapeva bene che la notte era decisamente pericolosa, il tipo di gente che frequentava il locale non era male, ma decisamente bevevano troppo a volte ed era facile assistere a risse di ogni tipo. Ma questo non glie lo avrebbe mai detto.

I secondi silenziosi stavano diventando pesanti... avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per smorzare quella leggera tensione che si era creata, ma l'arrivo del maggiordomo lo distrasse.

- Signor Muto, c'è una chiamata per lei da Londra, è un certo signor Yami. -

Si dimenticò completamente dei due per afferrare il telefono che gli stava porgendo l'uomo. - Yami! Amore mio, come stai?! -

E quelle parole uccisero Atemu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vi ringrazio per i commenti, lo faccio quì perché non credo che si possa fare direttamente come risposta ai singoli commenti. Perciò: GRAZIE :D è veramente un piacere sapere che la storia piace ^_^**

**Capitolo : Vaso o bottiglia **

Sembrava la felicità fatta persona, passeggiava sorridente, sprizzava gioia. Vedere Yugi così fu un sollievo e un tormento, ma se da una parte solo Jonouchi ne era felice, Atemu invece si sentiva perso.

Questo Yami aveva davvero il potere di rendere felice il suo tesoro in questo modo? Bastavano solo poche parole al telefono per renderlo così spensierato? No, era più giusto dire: innamorato. Sì, perché quello era il volto di una persona innamorata, su questo non c'erano dubbi.

Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare di poterlo riconquistare? Era logico che qualcuno fosse arrivato a curare il suo cuore... quello stesso cuore che lui invece aveva distrutto.

Che stupido!

Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di osservarlo: i suoi passi così timidi, la sua voce gentile, i suoi occhi così dolci... aveva davvero ceduto il suo cuore a Yami? A quanto pareva sì.

- … no no, presto sarò a casa. Sì, tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. Anche tu mi manchi molto. -

Si sentiva di troppo, avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andarsene, eppure, non riusciva a trovare la forza di farlo, perché?

La risata dolce di Yugi lo distrasse di nuovo.

Perché nonostante tutto il dolore che stava provando, era ancora indiscutibilmente innamorato di lui.

- … a presto, ciao. - e chiuse la chiamata.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi e un volto così rilassato che per un attimo Atemu si perse ad osservarlo attentamente. Era così bello, così unico e ormai non più suo.

Altre mani avrebbero accarezzato quella pelle pallida, un'altra bocca avrebbe assaporato le sue labbra, un altro uomo avrebbe preso il calore del suo corpo.

Quei pensieri frantumarono le sue ultime barriere di difesa e i suoi sentimenti lo colsero come un fiume in piena.

Si alzò di scatto scusandosi, camminando a passo svelto verso l'interno della casa. Gli occhi di Jonouchi lo fissavano tristi, mentre quelli di Yugi lo fissavano pensierosi. Avrebbe veramente voluto correre da lui, stringerlo fra le sue braccia e sussurrargli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma non poteva e non voleva farlo.

Si sedette nuovamente al suo posto, il silenzio era strano fra lui e il suo migliore amico, ma non sapeva cosa dire, la voce sembrava aver lasciato il suo corpo.

- E' giusto che tu sappia cosa è successo in questi anni che non ci sei stato. - La voce di Jono non gli era mai sembrata così seria. - Quando sei sparito, Atemu è letteralmente impazzito. Ti ha cercato ovunque, credo che ancora oggi abbia incaricato qualche investigatore privato di trovarti. - Sospirò osservandolo, gli occhi di Yugi fissavano il terreno in attesa di sentire il resto. - Nei primi giorni della tua scomparsa, Anzu lo ha continuamente subissato di telefonate, mail, messaggi, si era fatta trovare perfino sotto casa sua. Alla fine ci siamo resi conto che se non avesse smesso di importunarlo, Atemu l'avrebbe probabilmente... non so, non voglio usare parole grosse, ma le avrebbe sicuramente fatto pentire di averlo sedotto quel giorno. -

- Perché mi stai dicendo questo? - La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro. Perché volevano a tutti i costi fargli rivivere il suo doloroso passato?

- Perché lui in questo momento è in quella casa – indicò la propria villa – e si sta distruggendo per te. Sono sempre stato dalla tua parte Yugi, ma vedo anche quanto sta soffrendo Atemu, e credimi, ha sofferto immensamente in questi cinque anni. Dopo l'incidente.. -

- Incidente? - Gli occhi ametista si sollevarono guardandolo curiosamente.

- Sì – annuì Jonouchi – incidente. Uno dei suoi investigatori gli aveva detto di averti trovato in non so quale sperduta città d'Europa. Era in macchina in quel momento, era talmente felice di avere anche solo la minima traccia di te che non ha visto il camion che arrivava dall'altra parte dell'incrocio. Si è schiantato in pieno contro quel gigante. - Si coprì il volto con le mani. - Dio... - Sospirò – non dimenticherò mai quando i pompieri lo hanno tirato fuori da quelle macerie. Tutto quel sangue, le sue ossa che sporgevano dalle braccia e dalle gambe... -

Yugi strinse gli occhi, poteva immaginare la scena e sentì distintamente il suo cuore battere in malo modo al solo pensiero di quello che Atemu aveva passato.

- Adesso che sei tornato, io non so più da che parte stare. - Ammise Jono. - Tu sei il mio migliore amico, ma vedo che stai cercando di non cedere ai tuoi sentimenti per lui. Yugi, se lo ami ancora, dagli almeno la possibilità di spiegare cosa è successo con Anzu. Solo questo, poi deciderai cosa vuoi fare... ma almeno lasciagli la possibilità di parlarti. -

Cosa doveva fare? Rivivere un'altra volta tutto quel dolore? Sapeva che anche se avesse ammesso di amare Atemu, probabilmente sarebbe stato lui a non amarlo più dopo... Aveva solo quattro giorni da passare lì. E il quinto sarebbe volato all'aeroporto per poi riprendere la sua vita dove l'aveva lasciata.

Ma se lui cercava di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri, Atemu aveva già fatto chiarezza. Non poteva distruggere ancora la vita dell'uomo che amava con tutto sé stesso. L'aveva già fatto una volta e, nonostante questo gli facesse un male incredibile, aveva giurato a sé stesso di non ferirlo mai più. Avrebbe perciò soffocato i suoi sentimenti verso Yugi e lo avrebbe lasciato libero. L'aveva visto felice al telefono, rilassato: innamorato. Lui non era più nessuno, non aveva alcun diritto di distruggere la sua felicità.

Respirò profondamente cercando di rilassarsi.

Chiuso nel bagno, si era sciacquato il volto con l'acqua fresca e adesso si stava fissando nello specchio. - Coraggio. E' giusto che sia così. - Cercò di convincersi. Con uno sguardo determinato uscì e ritornò in giardino.

- Allora, a che punto siamo? - Si sedette cercando di non guardare Yugi. Bastava solo la sua presenza per calamitare tutta la sua attenzione, ma avrebbe resistito: glielo doveva, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare,

Jonouchi l'osservò tristemente, aveva intuito la sua idea e non gli piaceva per niente, ma per ora si sarebbe limitato a fare da spettatore, in caso di bisogno lui ci sarebbe stato.

- Direi che per oggi possiamo andare dal gioielliere – cominciò a spiegare il futuro sposo – domani possiamo occuparci delle bomboniere e del pasticcere. -

Atem annuì e aggiunse. - Direi che domani dovremmo dividerci i compiti, mancano solo quattro giorni e se domani riusciamo a finire tutto, avrai anche tu del tempo per riposarti. -

In effetti era decisamente una buona idea.

- Manca ancora il rinfresco. - Fece notare Yugi, gli occhi castani di Jono lo fissarono tranquilli.

- Vero, ma per quello credo che Seto abbia già contattato qualcuno, stasera a cena glielo chiederò. -

Era inutile, per quanto ci provasse, Atemu non poteva fare a meno di osservare di nascosto il viso delizioso del suo ex ragazzo. Oh Ra! Quanto era bello e quanto gli mancava! - Prendo la macchina, ci vediamo all'ingresso. - Si alzò, trovando una scusa per evitare di stare troppo vicino a Yugi. Doveva essere più determinato e lo sarebbe stato.

Quando fu sicuro che Atemu fosse uscito, Jono si rivolse al suo migliore amico. - Non sei obbligato a venire, questa commissione posso farla da solo con lui. -

Yugi scosse la testa. - No. Grazie Jono, ma hai ragione, è giusto che dia ad Atemu la possibilità di parlarmi. - Aveva paura, ma sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare, se voleva davvero che la sua vita potesse procedere. Si alzò e raggiunse l'amico. - Vado a cambiarmi, arrivo subito. -

In macchina, Atemu fu sorpreso di vedere Yugi salire sul sedile del passeggero. Si aspettava che Jonouchi prendesse quel posto.

- Possiamo andare. - Mormorò piano il ragazzo più giovane, sentendo il suo cuore battere a mille. - Jono non viene. -

- Oh. - Fu tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere. Accese la macchina e si avviò verso il centro della città. Il silenzio era veramente pesante fra di loro. - Mi dispiace. - Mormorò ad un certo punto, con la sua voce bassa e profonda.

Gli occhi ametista lo fissarono incerti.

- Questo deve essere un piano di Jono per farci stare da soli... - C'era amarezza nella sua voce, Yugi non poteva non averla percepita.

Le mani bianche erano intrecciate sul proprio grembo e gli occhi si erano abbassati timorosi. - No, è stata una mia idea. - Ammise, lasciando l'altro spiazzato.

Il semaforo rosso permise ad Atemu di voltarsi e di fissarlo apertamente. - Perché? - Perché proprio adesso che aveva deciso di non intromettersi più nella sua vita?! Perché aveva deciso di uscire solo con lui?!

Il semaforo divenne verde e Atemu dovette riconcentrarsi sulla guida, lasciando all'altro, più tempo per trovare le parole giuste. - Te la senti di dirmi cosa è successo quella notte? - Erano parole pesanti e la sua voce tradiva dolore.

- E tu, te la senti di ascoltare? -

La sua voce gli mise i brividi. Osservò le sue braccia forti, le mani che stringevano il volante... si chiese perché tutto quello era successo.

- Non lo so. - Ammise fissando fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio che scorreva attorno a loro. - Forse no, non voglio sentire, ma voglio sapere perché lo hai fatto. Non mi amavi più? -

Atemu inchiodò la macchina voltandosi di scatto verso Yugi. Alcune auto suonarono i loro clacson, ma lui l'ignorò. Afferrò quelle mani candide fra le sue. - No! Ti ho sempre amato! Non ho mai smesso! -

Il cuore di Yugi batteva all'impazzata. - Allora, perché lo hai fatto? - Sentiva le lacrime pungere i suoi occhi, era diventato difficile perfino respirare.

Gli occhi rossi di Atemu si abbassarono colpevoli. - Ero completamente ubriaco quella sera. Ero andato ad una festa con degli amici, ricordi? - Yugi annuì piano – Lei ha detto che mi avrebbe accompagnato a casa, ero talmente pieno di alcool che non riuscivo nemmeno a stare in piedi... tutto il resto è confuso. So solo che la mattina, ho visto te. - I ricordi tornarono prepotenti. - Dio, Yugi... - Lasciò le sue mani per passarle stancamente sul viso. - Non hai idea di come mi sia sentito male... Ero distrutto. Avevo... avevo perso la persona più importante della mia vita. - I suoi occhi rossi lo fissarono imploranti. - So di averti ferito irreparabilmente e che tu ora hai una vita, qualcuno che ti aspetta da un'altra parte. Ma io non posso smettere di amarti. -

E le lacrime che a stento aveva trattenuto, scivolarono fuori bagnandogli le guance pallide, Atemu posizionò le mani scure su quel volto candido. Quel contatto così dolce gli era mancato in maniera impressionante. Tutto in Yugi urlava e spingeva affinché Atemu tornasse da lui, ma poi.. un pensiero gli balenò nella mente: Yami.

Si sottrasse da quel tocco gentile, cercò di ricomporsi. - Hai più avuto contatti con Anzu? - Odiava quando la sua voce risultava così fragile, tremolante perfino.

Atemu sospirò, per un attimo aveva sinceramente creduto che forse tutto si sarebbe potuto aggiustare. - No, ha provato a contattarmi qualche giorno dopo, ma non ho voluto sapere più niente di lei. -

Lo stomaco di Yugi si contorse, forse era giusto dirgli un altro pizzico di verità. Sollevò il suo sguardo verso la strada di fronte, perso in un piccolo ricordo. - Lei, mi ha trovato a Londra. E' venuta da me... - Ammise.

Gli occhi rossi si spalancarono scioccati. - Anzu è venuta da te?! - Ora si stava arrabbiando.

La testa di Yugi annuì cauta. - Sì, lei.. mi ha trovato. - Trovò la forza di guardarlo negli occhi. - Non ho voluto sapere niente di quella sera. - Questo era il massimo della verità che per ora si era sentito di raccontargli.

Atemu sperava in qualcosa di più, ma vedeva nei suoi occhi che c'era ancora molto da scoprire e per adesso doveva accontentarsi di quelle poche informazioni che piano piano l'altro gli stava dando. Doveva recuperare la sua fiducia, dopo che Yugi gli aveva confessato di aver deciso lui stesso di accompagnarlo da solo in macchina, Atemu aveva sentito dentro di sé la speranza nuovamente crescere. Forse poteva ancora avere una possibilità, ma aveva anche intuito che avrebbe dovuto procedere per gradi, aveva uno sfidante da battere, ed era sicuro che anche questo fantomatico Yami avrebbe sfoderato tutte le sue armi a disposizione.

Gli occhi cremisi si soffermarono solo un attimo sulla figura delicata dell'altro per poi sfuggire via a quella visione, si concentrò di nuovo sulla guida. - Andiamo, altrimenti non finiremo in tempo. - Yugi non poté far altro che annuire e ringraziarlo mentalmente. Probabilmente Atemu aveva capito che non avrebbe detto niente di più e a quanto pareva, aveva deciso di non forzarlo a dire altro.

- Grazie. - Si sentì in dovere di dirgli, osservando solo la testa del più vecchio annuire in risposta.

In quel momento, entrambi sentivano di essere in perfetta sincronia, non servivano parole per capirsi e questo fu un sollievo per entrambi i loro animi.

Dopo quel giorno, nessun altro argomento venne toccato sulla vita di Yugi e l'atmosfera si rilassò incredibilmente. Con gran sorpresa di tutti, Yugi e Atemu avevano adempiuto ai loro compiti senza alcun intoppo.

Solo durante la notte, Atemu sentiva dentro di sé una grande amarezza avvolgere il suo animo. Tutto quello che stava preparando per il matrimonio del cugino, era quello che aveva sognato di fare per il proprio. Quante volte aveva immaginato in quei giorni, che i preparativi fossero per il suo matrimonio e quello di Yugi? Tante, e ogni volta doveva scontrarsi con la dura realtà che niente di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto.

La disperazione tornava puntualmente a trovarlo facendolo crollare.

Era una fortuna che non abitasse con Seto e Jono, avrebbe sinceramente odiato farsi vedere così patetico.

Ma il problema più urgente era un altro, il matrimonio si sarebbe svolto solo fra due giorni e questo voleva dire che Yugi sarebbe partito all'alba del terzo giorno. L'avrebbe perso di nuovo.

- Maledizione! - Esclamò gettando a terra una bottiglia di vetro rompendola in mille pezzi, il liquore bagnò senza pietà il pavimento. Come poteva fare per evitare tutto ciò?! Come poteva trattenerlo lì e fargli capire che lui lo amava ancora e che non aveva mai smesso? Come poteva far di nuovo breccia nel suo cuore?

Si accucciò sospirando, si sentiva molto come quella bottiglia, fragile e in mille pezzi... cominciò a raccogliere il tutto, cercando di non tagliarsi. Sorrise amaramente, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore, una volta partito Yugi.

Buttò via il tutto e lavò il pavimento. Solo un leggero odore di liquore testimoniava che qualcosa era successo.

Si lasciò cadere stancamente sulla poltrona. Erano le due di mattina e il sonno non stava arrivando, questo era decisamente un male, la sua mente stava pensando troppo e non erano bei pensieri... Doveva trovare il modo di non pensare.

Afferrò lo smartphone cominciando a navigare online, lo aveva sempre trovato scomodo; troppo piccolo, ma non aveva voglia di accendere il portatile.

Osservò distratto la lista dei suoi contatti, solo il giorno prima Yugi gli aveva dato il suo contatto per tenersi aggiornati sui loro impegni per le nozze, in modo da non dimenticarsi nulla. Osservò il nome dell'oggetto dei suoi pensieri, forse poteva contattarlo... no, probabilmente stava dormendo. E in quel momento, un pallino verde si accese vicino al suo nome sorprendendolo: era sveglio.

" _**Non dovresti dormire? "**_

Non dovette attendere molto prima che un bip gli segnalasse la risposta.

_**' Probabilmente sì, ma ero al telefono con Yami. E tu invece, non dormi? '**_

I pensieri di Atemu si annebbiarono per la rabbia, calma, doveva mantenere la calma. _**" Il sonno non mi prende in questo momento, troppi pensieri. "**_

Attese un attimo e poi la risposta arrivò._** ' Capisco, non sono buoni pensieri, di solito non dormivi se erano delle preoccupazioni forti. '**_

Sollevò le labbra in un ghigno compiaciuto: si ricordava le sue abitudini. **"**_** Esatto, vedo che hai buona memoria. Purtroppo non sono bei pensieri. "**_

Yugi osservò lo scambio di messaggi, e sospirò. Conosceva bene il carattere di Atemu. Fece scorrere le dita sulla tastiera del proprio smartphone e digitò una domanda più che una risposta. _**' Cosa hai rotto questa volta? '**_

Gli occhi di Atemu dovettero leggere più volte quella domanda. Lo conosceva davvero bene._**" Devo aver rotto qualcosa? "**_

_**' Vaso o bottiglia? '**_

Non poté evitare di sogghignare, gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quando lui e Yugi si scambiavano i messaggini i primi tempi. _**" Bottiglia. "**_

_**' Pavimento? '**_

Sospirò. _**" Pulito, mammina. " **_Ridacchiò, era da tanto che non si sentiva così leggero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 La cena**

Per la prima volta, dopo ben cinque anni, aveva riposato per davvero. Quel giorno, Atemu, si era alzato di buon umore. La sensazione di leggerezza e di complicità della sera prima, dovuto allo scambio di messaggi fra lui e Yugi, avevano alimentato le sue speranze ed il suo ottimismo.

Purtroppo, però, quel giorno non avrebbe potuto saltare il lavoro, aveva dell'arretrato e sapeva che doveva occuparsene. Sbuffò contrariato. Si alzò dal suo comodo letto per recarsi in bagno, dove una doccia calda avrebbe contribuito a svegliarlo. Durante quei minuti di relax, la sua mente continuava ad elaborare pensieri su pensieri, uno fra tutti in particolare: la cena di prova che si sarebbe svolta quella sera.

Avrebbe cenato con Yugi, Seto e Jonouchi, si sentiva emozionato, quasi euforico. Ma prima, doveva finire il lavoro, questo lo rese depresso, per lui era tutto tempo buttato via. Poteva invece essere del tempo prezioso da passare con Yugi.

Infilò il suo completo grigio scuro cercando di concentrarsi sui contratti da concludere, era sicuramente una dura lotta con la sua mente, totalmente concentrata su tutt'altra cosa.

Anche Yugi si sentiva pervaso da una sensazione di felicità che da anni non provava più. Possibile che Atemu avesse ancora tutta quella influenza su di lui?

Si rilassò nella vasca, riflettendo sul loro rapporto.

Il giorno dopo tutto sarebbe finito, avrebbe ripreso l'aereo per l'Inghilterra, dove Yami lo stava aspettando... e se invece... l'idea di ritornare a vivere in Giappone gli era balenata per un attimo in mente. Poteva ritornare a vivere nella sua patria, a Domino? Vicino ad Atemu? Poteva davvero riprendere il rapporto con lui?

L'immagine di Yami si sovrappose a tutto, no, forse non poteva.

Abbassò lo sguardo osservando una goccia uscire fuori dal rubinetto della vasca. Come poteva confessare ad Atemu tutto quanto? Nonostante avesse detto in macchina che non aveva mai smesso di amarlo, non riusciva ad aprire totalmente il suo cuore.

- Yami.. - Sussurrò piano - cosa devo fare? -

Con calma si alzò lasciando scorrere l'acqua giù per il suo corpo e dopo essersi asciugato e infilato un comodo paio di jeans blu e una maglietta bianca anonima, allungò il braccio afferrando il cellulare posato lì accanto sulla cassettiera, con calma fece scorrere le foto di lui e Yami assieme, e poi... una foto di lui e Atemu. Non era mai riuscito a cancellarla, era la sua preferita, il giorno in cui gli aveva confessato di amarlo.

Ma chi voleva prendere in giro?! Era ancora innamorato di lui, come poteva non esserlo? Era come se la sua anima fosse divisa in due e la parte mancante era dentro quell'uomo dagli occhi cremisi.

Fece scorrere altre fotografie e si fermò quando ne vide una in particolare, c'erano lui, Yami e Ryou, erano sulla ruota panoramica di Londra: il London Eye. Ricordava quella giornata, era uno dei suoi ricordi preferiti.

Compose per istinto il numero di Ryou, era tardi a Londra in quel momento ma, aveva bisogno di parlare con lui.

Una voce assonnata, a lui conosciuta, rispose dall'altra parte. - Hello? -

- Ryou, sono Yugi. -

- Che succede?! - La sua voce allarmata, lo fece sorridere.

- Tutto bene, mi dispiace di averti chiamato così tardi, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti. -

- E' successo qualcosa con Atemu? -

Sospirò, Ryou sapeva la sua intera storia. - Sì e no... Ryou, non so cosa fare. -

- Raccontami tutto... -

E lo fece, gli raccontò per filo e per segno, tutto quello che gli era accaduto in quei giorni, perfino le parole che Atemu gli aveva detto in auto e i suoi sentimenti verso quell'uomo dagli occhi cremisi. Sentiva il proprio animo liberarsi piano piano e la sua mente cominciare a fare chiarezza. Parlare a ruota libera con Ryou gli aveva sempre fatto bene, sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai giudicato, avrebbe piuttosto cercato un modo per aiutarlo. Era un vero e caro amico su cui poteva sempre contare.

- Beh, in pochi giorni ti sei incasinato bene la vita, amico mio. - Sdrammatizzò l'inglesino. - Nemmeno Bakura può fare di meglio. -

E Yugi rise, una risata liberatoria. Se era riuscito a battere il compagno di Ryou, era veramente messo male.

Era bello per il Ryou sapere di riuscire a far sorridere il suo amico, aveva capito che se l'aveva chiamato era probabilmente per prendere una decisione, si sentiva onorato di avere la sua fiducia e sperava di poterlo consigliare bene.

Quando la sua risata si spense, parlò chiaramente. - Allora, sono sicuro che la tua chiamata non era solo per sfogarti. Cosa hai deciso, Yugi? -

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi ametista e respirò profondamente, aveva preso una decisione. - Domani ci saranno le nozze, finite quelle, tornerò a Londra, parlerò con Yami. Io voglio tornare in Giappone, voglio provare a dare a me e ad Atemu una seconda possibilità. Lo amo. - Sorrise inconsciamente. – Appartengo a lui e a nessun altro. -

Dall'altra parte del mondo, anche Ryou non poté far altro che sorridere. - Ne sono felice. Vuoi che cominci a dirgli qualcosa? -

- No, lo farò io quando tornerò. Prima devo parlare con Atemu, la decisione finale spetta a lui. Non gli ho ancora detto tutto, potrebbe anche decidere di non volermi più... - La sua voce si spense.

- No, credo invece che non potrebbe esserne più felice. -

Avrebbe voluto avere il suo ottimismo, ma aveva comunque paura che Atemu potesse seriamente odiarlo.

Quando chiuse la chiamata si sentiva più determinato che mai, sperava solo che quella sensazione non lo abbandonasse nel momento del bisogno.

Vagò per la casa come un'anima in pena, fu così che lo trovò nel pomeriggio Jonouchi, dopo essere rientrato dalle sue ultime commissioni.

- Yugi, seriamente, hai bisogno di rilassarti. - Lo spinse sul divanetto obbligandolo a sedersi. - Dovrei essere io quello agitato, non tu. - Lo prese in giro, guadagnandosi un'occhiata cattiva dall'altro. - Comunque, sei pronto per stasera? -

Annuì convinto e le sue mani presero a contorcersi.

- Adesso mi dici che succede. Non ti ho mai visto così agitato, cosa è successo? - Si sedette accanto al suo migliore amico che, invece di rimanere lì tranquillo, si alzò e cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza.

- Giura che non lo dirai a nessuno, soprattutto ad Atemu! -

Ah... Atemu, tasto dolente. Jono sospirò. - Giuro. -

Gli occhi ametista lo fissarono seri. - Se, per ipotesi diciamo, prendessi in seria considerazione di tornare in Giappone.. -

Lo sguardo di Jonouchi si fece attento e una bozza di sorriso cominciò a formarsi sul suo viso, forse quel deficiente di Atemu aveva fatto i passi giusti per sistemare tutto il loro casino? - Ipotesi? - Non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandargli.

Yugi lo fissò serio. - Si, per ora.. - Prese un bel respiro, cercando di mettere ordine nelle parole. - Ho intenzione, finite le nozze, di tornare a Londra e di parlare con Yami. Vorrei provare a tornare qui.. -

Sì! Addio Yami! Allora davvero Atemu ci stava riuscendo! Doveva sinceramente rivalutarlo. Anche se sapeva bene quanto amore provasse il cugino di Seto per Yugi, ora forse tutto si stava sistemando e anche lui poteva essere felice di nuovo. Si alzò dal suo posto avvicinandosi all'amico. - Quando hai intenzione di dirglielo? -

Gli occhi ametista si abbassarono pensierosi. - Credo stasera o domani.. non so.. E se non volesse avere più niente a che fare con me? E se Yami non volesse.. - Si passò le mani stancamente sul viso.

Già, Yami. Valutò Jonouchi, se quel ragazzo non avesse voluto lasciarlo libero o se invece fosse riuscito a convincerlo a rimanere a Londra? Osservò Yugi, era fragile e forse non abbastanza forte per affrontare tutto da solo. - Devi proprio tornare a Londra? Intendo dire, non puoi semplicemente rimanere qui? -

- No. Non posso, devo tornare da lui. -

Arrivò finalmente l'ora della cena, Yugi stava attendendo l'arrivo di Jono e Seto nell'ingresso della villa, osservò per l'ennesima volta l'orologio sul polso, erano solo le sette, c'era ancora tempo. Si contemplò nel riflesso della vetrata, non era mai stato così elegante, quasi non si riconosceva, il pantalone nero lo vestiva morbido ma perfetto, la camicia bianca leggermente aderente non lo faceva sembrare troppo magro e la giacca in abbinato con il pantalone era del taglio giusto. Jonouchi gli aveva detto che il ristorante dove sarebbero andati era di classe e sperava sinceramente di aver azzeccato l'abbigliamento.

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dall'arrivo di una macchina, sbatté gli occhi per la sorpresa.

- Scusami per il ritardo. - Lo salutò Atemu, scendendo dalla vettura, gli occhi di Yugi si posarono sulla sua figura vestita in maniera praticamente identica alla sua.

Scosse la testa. - No, sei in perfetto orario, ma credevo di aver capito che Jono e Seto sarebbero passati a prendermi. - Possibile che avesse capito male, o forse... un dubbio si stava insinuando nella sua testa: Jono! Che avesse deciso di dargli del tempo per parlare? Possibile? Sì, molto.

Atemu si avvicinò con un sorriso sul volto. - Ho detto loro che sarei passato io a prenderti. Ti dispiace? - Aveva il cuore che batteva forte, non voleva invadere troppo il suo spazio, voleva fare le cose per bene, voleva farlo innamorare di nuovo di sé, voleva lottare per lui. Anche se solo qualche giorno prima aveva pensato l'esatto opposto, aveva capito in quelle ore in cui non si erano visti, che non avrebbe più voluto rimanere senza di lui: lo amava e lo rivoleva.

- No, va bene. - Sorrise sincero, facendo rilassare l'altro, solo allora notò che l'altro aveva un piccolo pacchetto in mano, gli occhi cremisi seguirono il suo sguardo.

- Sapevo che te ne saresti dimenticato. - Gli piaceva sapere di conoscere Yugi anche nei piccoli dettagli e questo non faceva eccezioni. Lo aprì e rivelò una cravatta nera. - Posso? - L'altro annuì e lasciò che le mani di Atemu avvolgessero il suo collo con quella stoffa. Erano così vicini, poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla propria pelle, osservare il suo viso perfetto dal colore della sabbia del deserto, sentiva il profumo che emanava la sua pelle... oh Ra! Atemu era il peccato in terra e Yugi si sarebbe sciolto ai suoi piedi con gioia.

- Ecco fatto. - Sollevò gli occhi rossi perdendosi in quelli ametista, poteva esistere al mondo persona più bella di lui? No, non c'era nessun altro: era unico. - Io.. - sussurrò piano - sto per baciarti. - E catturò le sue labbra in un bacio dolce, appena accennato ma così sublime da fargli scorrere il sangue veloce nelle vene, sentiva il fuoco dentro il corpo divorarlo. Era quasi tutto perfetto. Sentì le braccia di Yugi muoversi sul suo corpo, probabilmente per spingerlo via, rimase invece sorpreso quando invece si avvolsero attorno al suo collo trattenendolo contro di lui. Adesso era tutto perfetto.

Rincuorato da quel gesto, osò un po' di più, approfondì il bacio assaporando il gusto di quella bocca dolce che lo stava accettando senza riserve. Le sue mani scorrevano lente sotto la giacca di Yugi avvertendo il calore di quel corpo delicato tramite la stoffa della camicia.

C'erano solo loro due e basta, niente aveva più importanza adesso.

Gli donò un altro piccolo bacio a fior di labbra, prima di separarsi. - Ho atteso tanto questo momento. - Ammise, senza mai lasciare la presa.

E per Yugi quelle parole rispecchiavano esattamente come si sentiva lui. Si accoccolò contro il corpo di Atemu, sentiva il suo cuore battere forte, le sue mani calde accarezzargli la schiena. Era tutto così bello, da sembrare un sogno.

Il cellulare li riportò alla realtà, con un leggero velo d'imbarazzo, si separarono e Atemu osservò sul display chi era colui che presto sarebbe morto: Jonouchi... - Stiamo arrivando. - Rispose cliccando sul tasto per accettare la chiamata, i suoi occhi non avevano mai perso di vista Yugi che intanto si era avviato verso la macchina. Poteva ancora sentire il proprio cuore battere forte e il sapore dolce dell'altro ragazzo nella sua bocca. Si sentiva felice, finalmente completo.

Con pochi passi lo raggiunse e si mise al volante, attese che anche il suo dolce compagno finisse di sistemarsi e poi partirono verso il ristorante.

Nella mente di Yugi, i pensieri erano divenuti vorticosi, quel bacio era stato come un tuffo nel passato, e adesso sentiva più che mai l'urgenza e il peso di parlare con Atemu. Voleva dirgli tutta la verità sul suo rapporto con Yami.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6: Addio Atemu**

_Finalmente era giunto il giorno delle nozze, Yugi si sentiva sulle spine, la cena della sera prima era stata splendida, eppure non aveva mai trovato un solo momento buono per parlare francamente con Atemu. Ci sarebbe riuscito oggi? Sospirò sistemandosi la giacca. Nella camera accanto alla sua, Jonouchi si stava finendo di cambiare, mancavano pochissime ore all'evento. Regali, fiori e bigliettini di felicitazioni stavano arrivando senza sosta. _

_Il grande giardino era stato adibito per il rinfresco serale, che si sarebbe svolto dopo la cerimonia e il pranzo._

_**Vi preghiamo di allacciare le cinture, stiamo per atterrare, grazie.**_

La fredda voce metallica della hostess, lo risvegliò dai suoi ricordi. Sospirò pesantemente: era a casa.

Ci volle quasi un'ora, prima che l'aereo finisse tutte le sue manovre e toccasse terra, il tempo Londinese era sempre stato famoso per i temporali e per le piogge e quel giorno non faceva eccezione. Yugi sorrise amaramente trovando ironico che il tempo riflettesse esattamente il suo stato d'animo.

Attese il proprio bagaglio nella sala addetta allo smistamento e poi, finalmente, varcò la soglia del suolo inglese.

Sapeva che Ryou avrebbe voluto venire a prenderlo, ma era stato lui a declinare l'offerta, voleva rimanere solo, trovare quel briciolo di forza che gli avrebbe permesso di non crollare davanti a Yami. Doveva trovare il modo di sorridere e di non impensierire il suo, ormai, unico amore.

Con un gesto chiamò un taxi, caricò il suo borsone nel baule e dopo essere salito diede l'indirizzo da raggiungere.

Si mise comodo sul sedile posteriore, lasciando che la sua mente vagasse sugli ultimi sviluppi di quelle ore che avevano segnato il suo destino.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, ritornando con il pensiero ad Atemu e al matrimonio che si era svolto in grande stile, i festeggiamenti erano stati sfarzosi, proprio come solo Kaiba avrebbe potuto fare.

_La cerimonia era esplosa in un applauso felice quando i due sposi avevano decretato il fatidico SI', e lui non poteva esserne più felice. Il suo migliore amico aveva finalmente unito la sua vita con quella dell'uomo che amava, nonostante tutte le avversità e le cattiverie della gente, lui era riuscito a coronare il suo sogno d'amore._

_Ci sarebbe riuscito anche lui? _

_Aveva guardato negli occhi di Atemu, era esattamente davanti a lui, bellissimo, perfetto. Un sogno._

_Tutta la giornata era stata fantastica, gioia, felicità, sorrisi e tanto amore. Niente di più perfetto. Spinto dalla positività di tutto ciò, Yugi aveva trovato il coraggio di parlare apertamente con Atemu, il sole stava ormai tramontando, molti ospiti avevano decisamente bevuto troppo, ma la felicità nell'aria non aveva accennato a scemare minimamente. Erano ormai un paio d'ore che i due sposini li avevano lasciati per partire per il viaggio di nozze, tutti gli ospiti adesso si trovavano nella grande Villa Kaiba, più precisamente nel giardino appositamente predisposto._

_Atemu gli era rimasto vicino per tutto il giorno, sorrisi complici e fuggevoli sfioramenti di mano avevano fatto palpitare i loro cuori._

_- Atemu, vorrei parlarti. - Gli aveva preso la mano sperando che capisse quanto importante era per lui quel momento, gli occhi color rubino lo avevano fissato seri._

_Nel più completo silenzio, il cugino di Seto lo aveva seguito dentro casa, lontano dagli sguardi degli altri ospiti. Aveva il cuore che batteva forte e veloce. Non gli era sfuggito il tono della voce di Yugi. Deglutì, sapeva che il giorno dopo sarebbe partito, ma lui non lo avrebbe permesso. No, aveva deciso di voler far parte ancora della sua vita. Era disposto a tutto, anche a chiuderlo a chiave in quella casa, non lo avrebbe restituito a Yami._

_Entrarono nello studio di Seto, Yugi chiuse la porta e prese un respiro profondo. Adesso era giunto il momento._

_Nonostante la calma apparente, le sue gambe minacciavano di cedere, il suo cuore batteva talmente veloce da fargli quasi mancare il respiro. _

_Atemu lo fissava immobile, era teso, lo capiva, ma adesso doveva concentrarsi. Si avvicinò di un paio di passi: erano uno di fronte all'altro. - Io credo che sia giunto il momento di dirti tutto. - Cominciò, lasciando che l'altro avesse il tempo di reagire, di dire qualcosa, ma quando non lo fece, proseguì. - Ti ho già detto che Anzu mi aveva trovato a Londra, era riuscita a trovarmi tramite mio nonno. Lui solo sapeva dove mi trovavo, nonostante gli avessi detto di non dire niente a nessuno. Ma lei... lei aveva bisogno di me... e di te. - Si fermò fissandolo, la mascella era contratta. - Non ho voluto sapere niente di quella notte da lei. Non volevo sentire, ma le sue parole mi gettarono nello sconforto... "Sono incinta". - E Atemu spalancò gli occhi. Aveva capito male? Yugi riprese a parlare, la sua voce era bassa, fioca, sembrava quasi sul punto di piangere. - "Sono incinta di Atemu, aspetto suo figlio." Queste… queste parole mi hanno distrutto. Non solo mi avevi tradito... ma lei.. era incinta di tuo figlio. -_

_Gli occhi rossi spalancati, lo shock ben visibile sul suo volto: Atemu era completamente impietrito._

_I rumori della festa di fuori continuavano ad arrivare più ovattati, sembrava quasi che stesse vivendo un orribile sogno._

_Yugi deglutì più volte prima di riprendere parlare, le lacrime di quei giorni dolorosi ripresero a scorrere sulle sue guance candide. - Per una settimana mi sono rifiutato di vederla e di parlarle, ma poi... ho pensato a te e al tuo bambino. Così l'ho richiamata e l'ho rivista. Mi aveva detto che aveva cercato di contattarti ma che l'avevi sempre rifiutata. Io... non me la sono sentita di lasciarla sola. Abbiamo affrontato assieme la gravidanza e dopo nove mesi, Anzu ha dato alla luce un bellissimo bambino. Lei non lo ha riconosciuto, non ha voluto, ma io sì, è mio figlio: Yami. Tuo figlio. L'unica cosa di te che mi era rimasta. -_

_Un figlio?! Aveva un figlio?! Quel famigerato Yami da cui tentava di portar via Yugi era il proprio figlio?!_

_- Quanti.. come... ?... - Non riusciva a completare una frase, il suo cervello si rifiutava di cooperare. L'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era che aveva un figlio: era padre._

_Si lasciò cadere su una sedia lì vicina, le sue gambe non l'avrebbero retto, ne era certo. _

_- Ha cinque anni, è la tua copia. - Rispose Yugi, intuendo il senso di quelle parole sconnesse. Prese il cellulare mostrandogli una foto del suo bambino e Atemu sentì il proprio cuore battere forte. Era la sua copia perfetta, tranne per il colore della pelle, presa da Anzu, il resto era tutto suo._

_- Mio... figlio... - Prese il cellulare fra le mani quasi fosse una reliquia. _

_La voce di Yugi accompagnò il suo sguardo su quei lineamenti famigliari ma sconosciuti. - E' forte, dolce e testardo. - Sorrise ripensando al proprio bambino. - E' un piccolo demonio. -_

_In silenzio, Atemu continuava a fissare quella immagine. Il suo animo era confuso, spaventato, arrabbiato, deluso... troppe emozioni da gestire. _

_Yugi, era lì davanti a lui e gli stava dicendo che aveva un figlio. Un bambino di cinque anni di cui non sapeva niente... come era possibile? Sollevò piano gli occhi lasciando fluire le parole di bocca senza freno. - Tu hai un bambino... mio figlio da cinque anni e non mi hai mai detto niente?! Non hai detto una sola parola tutto questo tempo?! - Sollevò lo sguardo, trovando forza nell'unico sentimento che lo stava pervadendo: la rabbia._

_Yugi lo guardò con uno sguardo debole ma non disse nulla. _

_Atemu lasciò andare il cellulare sul tavolo, gli sembrava improvvisamente diventato pesante. - Mi hai nascosto una cosa del genere per CINQUE ANNI?! - Era molto più che arrabbiato adesso, era scioccato! Come aveva potuto Yugi, l'uomo di cui era follemente innamorato non avergli detto una cosa così importante?! Come?! E' vero, lo aveva tradito, e lui si era sentito uno schifo per tutti questi anni, ma come aveva potuto non contattarlo e dirgli una cosa così importante?! Lo fissò non riconoscendolo più. Chi era diventato quel ragazzo?!_

_Al tono della sua voce, Yugi non poté far altro che arretrare un passo, questo era uno dei motivi per cui non gli aveva detto niente, la sua rabbia incontrollata. Lo conosceva bene, sapeva che Atemu era passionale, ma sapeva anche quanto le sue emozioni, spesso, prendessero il controllo delle sue azioni. - Quando è nato.. - Cominciò a parlare, con un nodo in gola. - .. mi sono chiesto tante volte come avresti reagito, se fosse stato possibile diventare ancora una famiglia... ma ogni volta che ti pensavo, mi tornava in mente il giorno in cui ti avevo trovato a letto con lei. In quei momenti avrei davvero voluto che nemmeno Yami esistesse, ma poi, guardavo i suoi occhi e... non trovavo il coraggio di chiamarti. - _

_Atemu si alzò dalla sedia sbattendo una mano sul tavolo facendolo sobbalzare. - Questa è una scusa stupida! - Ruggì, lo fissò con odio e questo, per Yugi fu orribile. - AVRESTI DOVUTO CHIAMARMI! - Si sentiva tradito, senza parole, molto arrabbiato e anche un po' stupido, se ripensava a quante volte, in quei giorni in cui Yugi era lì, aveva fantasticato sul fatto di rivolerlo con sé, e sì, aveva anche pensato di creare una possibile famiglia con lui! E desso, veniva a scoprire che gli aveva nascosto SUO figlio per cinque anni?! No! Non lo accettava! Avanzò verso il ragazzo dagli occhi color ametista e lo superò._

_- Atemu.. - La voce debole di Yugi lo raggiunse ma lui non voleva sentire niente._

_- Non voglio vederti, non voglio sentirti, non voglio avere niente a che fare con te. - Aprì la porta e avanzò verso la festa. La sua mente era in bianco non riusciva a capacitarsi di cosa era appena successo. Di cosa aveva appena lasciato che succedesse. _

_Yugi era immobile nello studio. Il suo peggiore incubo si era avverato. Sapeva che dire la verità avrebbe causato tutto quello, ma viverlo era stato cento, mille volte peggio. Si era ripromesso di non aprire più il suo cuore a quell'uomo che lo aveva tradito, ma lo aveva fatto e di nuovo era stato fatto a pezzi. Le ultime parole di Atemu risuonavano ancora nelle sue orecchie. _

_I rumori della festa erano ancora forti, nessuno si era accorto di nulla. Con passo lento, ancora sotto shock per l'accaduto, raggiunse la propria camera, si spogliò con una lentezza quasi esasperante. Prese tutte le sue cose e le infilò in qualche modo nel suo borsone. Lo chiuse e chiamò un taxi. _

_Scivolò fuori dalla villa in silenzio dal retro. In mano il biglietto che lo avrebbe riportato a Londra, l'aereo sarebbe partito alle due del mattino, mancavano solo quattro ore. Nessuno si era mai chiesto l'orario in cui se ne sarebbe andato ed era stato un bene che lui non l'avesse detto, altrimenti avrebbe sicuramente scatenato un dibattito fra lui e Jono. Sorrise amaramente. _

_Non li avrebbe più rivisti, ne era certo, la sua vita in Giappone era finita. Per sempre._

Il taxi si fermò davanti al suo appartamento, scese, prese il borsone e pagò il conducente. Fu solo una questione di un attimo, la porta principale si aprì e un bambino corse verso di lui saltandogli letteralmente addosso. - PAPA'! - Mollò il borsone e lo avvolse fra le sue braccia.


End file.
